


P.S. I've Always Loved You

by they_are_not_just_stories



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, mature themes, mentions of druge abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_are_not_just_stories/pseuds/they_are_not_just_stories
Summary: Series Based Off This One Shot-----------------------------------“Hey hey hey,” You tapped gently on his face. “Stay with me Tommy. Stay with me. They’re gonna take real good care of you Ok?” Grabbing his hand tightly, the medical team lead you and Tom towards the emergency room.You kept glancing at his eyes, barely opening and his breath so shallow. You internally kicked yourself for not showing up sooner, for not being there for him enough. All you could do now was wait.A nurse had grabbed you to push you out of the room. You held your face, stifling a sob as you watched Tommy being attached to all kinds of machines and doctors bustling around him. He barely moved, blood still smeared on his face and the acidic smell of vomit.The images flashed behind your eyes from just hours ago. It was quiet, the small apartment flooded with the evenings light. You called out for him without receiving an answer. You walked farther in to see him lifeless on the floor. You fell to your knees beside him, immediately focused on saving him, only hoping you were just in time.





	1. P.S. I've Always Loved You - Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Preface to this series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You fight like a girl Lizzy!” He shouted chasing after you. 

You swiftly changed directions in order to keep his hands from grabbing you. “That’s because I am a girl you idiot! Maybe try and keep up Tommy!”

You ran all the way to the end of the tree line, finally giving up once your chest burned without letting up. He slowed his pace and dropped his hands to his knee trying to catch his breath too.

“That’s not fair Lizzy. You’re smaller and run faster than me. I’m a man!” He almost sounded offended. 

You just furrowed brows, smirking at his pouty manner. “Barely, you’re just a boy chasing after all the girls. But I won’t tell them that.” You playfully smiled at him. 

“Come on Lizzy. I gotta get you home.” He threw his arm around your shoulders, leading you back to your house. You loved Tommy, he was your best friend. But he was right, he was beginning to look like a man. His body had bulked up and he had more muscle and he seemed more protective of you around the other boys. You watched him as you walked through the woods admiring this new person beside you. 

“What you lookin’ at me for?” He accused. 

“Nothin’ Tommy, just admiring.” 

He rolled his eyes, slightly pulling into his side as a playful gesture. “Don’t get soft on me know Lizzy.” He cracked a grin at you and immediately darted through the woods leaving you behind. 

You just looked at after him, seeing the fleeting boy still left in him. You would miss that little boy in him as time passed, you knew you both may not be around each other forever, but you couldn’t help feel a sense of longing already. 

—–

You sat at your usual table, sipping at your cup of tea waiting on him, as usual. It was a quiet morning, a lull on this strangely cold morning that made your cheeks pinch. You turn your head at the chime of the doorbell hoping it was him walking in and becoming increasingly exasperated when it isn’t. He was notorious for his punctuality, and you always took a jab at him when you could. 

You make it back to your seat with you third cup of tea this morning when you hear the shuffling of an out of sorts man. He plops himself in the seat across from you looking extremely disheveled from your peripherals. 

You don’t even glance up at him from your book, but checked your watch instead. “Ahh, right on time.” You smirk.

“Very funny Lizzy. Where’s my drink?” He scrunches his face at you patting his clothes down frantically, you assume he forgot something at home…again.

“Well this is my third one Tommy, I drank yours up because you were taking a fuckin’ long time. So I figured your highness wouldn’t want cold tea.” 

He rolled his eyes at your jokes. At least he took it in stride. There was not a moment you didn’t let pass without teasing him about his faults. You found them adorable, though, you would never admit that out loud. 

He laughs to himself when he finally finds his phone, filtering through his notifications. “You know if you actually got organized you wouldn’t have these issues.”

He scoffed at your suggestion. “I have a perfect system, what are you on about?”

“Let me guess, organized chaos? Seems as such.” You rolled your eyes.

“Leave me alone woman.” He waved you off to go back to your reading. You shook your head smiling. He was still the same little boy, but had his head screwed on a bit better, or so you liked to think. 

You looked up over your book at him, as he got up to call someone on his phone. Normally you would be offended by him leaving like that, but as of late you couldn’t say that because of his new girlfriend Mia. 

She was sweet enough, but she was a complete bimbo. You’ve met her before and it baffled you how the last two brain cells in her head were still working. The overtime alone would have killed them off. But Tommy loved her, or at least that’s what he told you, but you didn’t fully believe him. 

She was not as famous as he was, but she was recognized in the media. She was real sweet on Tommy, but she hated you from time to time and wasn’t afraid to show it. You could sense she was jealous at your relationship with him. You had mention this to Tom, but he would brush it off saying you were just being overprotective of him. You just blew him off because he was so blinded by her, he couldn’t see how much she didn’t care. 

You recall the time he was in a different country for months shooting his newest film. He was wrapping up all the final things for it and called to let you know he would be coming home and needed a ride from the airport. Of course you obliged and offered to get him. At this time he was with Mia so you felt like you should include her and surprise Tommy because he hadn’t seen her in a while. As soon as your knew the day he arrived you told Mia about so she wouldn’t forget. 

Then the time arrives, you are at the airport an hour before his plane lands. Mia is cutting it close to the time and you keep frantically calling her cell. You see the plan land just off in the distance and hear her calling for you. 

“Hey sorry I’m late! Got caught up at work!” You notice her trying to fix the ruffles in her skirt and running her fingers through her hair. 

You look at her incredulously. “That’s Ok, his plane just landed. I’m going to run to the bathroom, umm, you wait here for him.”

You wanted to scream at her, but thought best not to in the airport. Upon returning you spot him first exiting the plane, he sees Mia and rushes over to her. 

He grabs and pulls her into his arms and swings her around. She giggles like a little school girl. “I’ve missed you love! Oh I am going to spoil you all month long!”

He just laughs and peppers kisses all over her face. “I’m already spoiled, I’ve got you!” 

She traced the features of his face with her delicate finger, peering into his bright eyes. “Well, whatever it is you wish to have, it’s all yours.”

He thought about this for a moment and then smiled at her again. “I want you.”

She cradled his face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together, letting out a soft laugh. “I’m yours.”

You felt a familiar tightness in your chest and wished that was you instead, but he never felt that way towards you. You were just like a little sister to him. 

You jogged up to them, greeting Tom and then Mia. “Hey sorry I’m late.” You lied. Mia eyed you, but went along with it. 

“You forget about me already? Come ‘ere.” He wrapped his arms around you. You looked back at Mia behind you as she mouthed her thanks to you, and you gave her a half hearted smile. 

“I could never, but uhh thanks to Mia for saving my butt.” You dryly laughed. He just turned his face to her, looking at her as if she was the whole world. He was so happy and you were in no position to take that away from him. 

You draw yourself out of the memory and look up to see him laughing like a little kid again. He was blushing like a school girl, probably about something Mia said. He finished his call and came over to you.

“You would make a cute catholic school girl.” You tease at him. 

“You would know wouldn’t you?” He quipped back. 

“All I’m saying is your blushing like a virgin at a brothel. Mia called?” 

The sound of her name solicited a smile from him. It hurt you knowing it wasn’t yours that could do that, but he was happy and that’s what you loved most. “Yeah, she’s gonna be comin’ home and we were planning a night out while she’s here.” 

“Don’t get too crazy hot shot.” You winked at him. He looked at you smirking and shaking his head. 

“I’m not a little boy anymore Lizzy.” You acknowledged this and nodded your head. No he certainly wasn’t, but it didn’t mean you didn’t want things like they used to be.


	2. P.S. I've Always Loved You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a licensed medical professional. Any mentions of medical terminology were researched from a search engine and should not be considered actual advice.

You wake up to the incessant buzzing of your alarm. You pry one open to check the time and see that the clock read 5:30 a.m. You hated mornings because it took your forever to actually become a functioning human being, but being a doctor for a few years made it more bearable as you always looked forward to the work. 

You pull the covers off your body, swinging your legs over the edge you make your way to the bathroom. You do the usual routine of showering, brushing your teeth and touching up the dark circles under your eyes. You make weird faces at yourself in the mirror and decided it was good enough. You enter the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for now and one for the road, breathing in the aroma of freshly roasted coffee. When you were still in your residency, you used to go get coffee with Tom in the morning because he was filming locally and had to be up early too. So you both made it a habit to have coffee together, but that ended once you finished your residency and he went off to find other films. 

You finish up your breakfast, grabbing your bag, keys and coffee. The car ride to the hospital, you liked to run through all your cases and what you would be doing today and plan for the work and studying you would do afterwards. A good habit you needed to make while in school because you probably wouldn’t have been as successful without it. You just wished some of that would have rubbed off on Tom. Sure he was organized in his own way, but as kids, you would sometimes have dinner at his house and hear his mum get after him for his dirty room and always missing school assignments because he didn’t keep them organized. 

He was a lot better with that now. He needed to be now that he was getting noticed more, he needed to know the in’s and out’s of each part he was going for. But every now and then you teased him about being messy and it always brought you both smiles. 

—-

You arrive at the hospital, greeting the familiar staff. Entering your office, you go over all the notes you had made from the previous day to discuss with patients. You didn’t have any surgeries today, so that freed up more of your time. Although you would probably use it to study. But you loved it, the job, the learning. You loved your job and it showed. Your patients would recommend others to you when deciding a risky surgical procedure, which was extremely rewarding for the work you always put into it. 

7:00 a.m. You walk into the room to see a younger patient and an older woman sitting with her. The girl seemed nervous once she saw you walk in. Her leg bouncing vigorously against the the padded exam bed. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Monreau. And you must be Katie?” You smile kindly at her, seemingly to put her more at ease. She nods at your question. You turn to the older woman next to her. “You must be mom?”

“Yes, it’s good to meet your Dr. Monreau. Katie isn’t feeling so great so we came to see you!” She shook your hand and turned to rub her hands reassuringly on Katie’s arm. 

“Ok! So it says here you are feeling some pain in your shoulder and now it’s in your elbow?” You flip through her charts to see what previous check ups and tests were done. 

“Yes. She had fallen down at school last week from the ice and landed on her shoulder. She said she heard a crack and there was a lot of pain in her shoulder. We had iced it for a few days and just stretched it, but now she says there’s pain in her elbow.” The woman spoke. 

“Do you do any sports Katie? Anything you would need you arm for?” She looks down at her hands and shakes her head. 

“Ok, let’s take a look.” You put on a pair of gloves and reached to roll up her sleeve. Katie pulled away from you, her eyes afraid. “I won’t you hurt Ok? I just need to look for any swelling or discoloration.” She hesitantly let you look at her shoulder. You gently press in different areas to get a reaction from her. You take note of the slight swelling near her rotator cuff, assuming her bursae were inflamed. 

You nod and roll over to pull out a chart of a shoulder to explain to them what was happening. “Ok, so this is where she’s feeling most of the pain.” You point to where the rotator cuff in the shoulder was positioned and explained the muscles and tissue around it. “I’m strongly guessing that when she landed, the crack she heard was possibly a tendon tearing, or her shoulder popping out of place. Now if she was hearing a grinding noise still then I would say that it was dislocated. Now the swelling here,” You wave a finger over her discolored shoulder. “…can be what I believe is three possibilities. Bursitis which if we look here.” You point to the chart again. “These are fluid filled sacs that help cushion the bone and tissue, they are called the bursa. There can be pressure on it causing the pain and inflammation. Second guess it tendinitis, where the tendon is over used and inflamed from the fall. Or there’s impingement which is where her shoulder blade is putting too much pressure on the surrounding tissue and basically squeezing the muscles where she can’t move and this eventually leads to the previous two.”

Her mother nods and takes in all the information you presented her. “Are they anything serious.” She sat forward in her chair, lips pursed in worry.

You pull the gloves of your hands and toss them in the trash, writing down your notes on her charts. “They aren’t when they are taken care of immediately. So I’m gonna order some X-rays to check to see of there are any fractures, any broken piece can also be causing pain. But if it’s what I think it is, I would only recommend taking it easy at home and school, I can you prescribe some medicine for the pain and bring down the swelling. I’d like to avoid surgery if possible, but I want that X-ray first before we make decisions.” You look over to her mom again, she relaxed a little hearing it wasn’t as bad as she thought. 

“Do you-do you like being a doctor?” Katie spoke quietly. Surprising you a little. You smiled at her. You loved it when patience asked you questions about your career, you loved hearing young and interested minds.

“I love being a doctor Katie! Are you thinking of being one?” You crossed your arms, giving her your full attention. Her mom held her hand, looking proud at her. 

“I want to do what you do.” She weakly smiled. 

“Oh well I’m flattered! There is always a need for an Orthopedic Surgeon! Do you have any questions while we wait for your X-ray?” She pulled her head up to look at you. A shy smile thrown your way that gave you goosebumps. 

“Do you see a lot of people?” You noticed she was nervous again as she fiddled with her jeans. You were like that once. A nervous wreck, never knowing what to say or do. You didn’t want to do anything wrong because you had to do everything right. This job definitely helped change that. Although there wasn’t much room for error it helped you become more confident in your knowledge. 

“Well, in a day, I can see up to twenty or more people. Some days I will have to go into surgeries to make people feel better. It can be pretty crazy, but I don’t let that stop me and neither should you. If you are looking to shadow me to see what my day is like, give me a call I’d be happy to try to get you in somewhere!” You laughed at her jolting up at the offer. Yup. Just like you. You were shy, but medicine was certainly your calling. 

A soft knock at the door drew your attention, a nurse came in to get Katie to her X-ray. She hands you a clipboard to sign the form on it. You stand up to talk with her mom about some possible rehab options, medications and to answer her questions. 

You squat down to look to Katie, her nerves showing again in her face. “Hey, don’t worry kiddo. They are going to have you lay on a table and take these really cool pictures of your shoulder. You’ll get to see what it looks like on the inside and then when they’re done we can go get ice cream, how’s that sound?” She shook her head furiously at your invite, now more willing to follow the nurse to radiology. Her mom mouthed a thanks to you, following after Katie. You smile at her and head towards the front desk. 

“Hey, Val. Can you page me when Katie gets back from radiology? I promised her ice cream.” You smile at the woman, looking back at Katie talking the nurses ear off already.

“You certainly are the favorite aren’t you Lizzy?” 

“That’s only your bias opinion.” You chuckle.

“Not just mine honey! I hear things around the office and you are definitely the main topic.” She winked at you, going back to the work on her computer. 

You were new to this office, having been somewhat fresh out of residency. You made friends with your coworkers fairly quickly, but you didn’t think that everyone would be talking about you. 

You make your way to the cafeteria to grab some coffee. Pouring yourself a cup, you accidentally spill some of the hot liquid on your hand, causing you to drop the pot. 

“Dammit!” You grasp your hand, trying to soothe the pain. 

“Are you alright? Here let me clean this up.” It was Dr. Walker. Ever since you had started working at this office, you have had a crush on him. He had a beautiful smile, he was funny. Handsome as ever, and incredibly smart and kind. 

“Oh! Don’t fuss over me! I’m Ok. Thank you Dr. Walker.” You knelt down to clean up the rest of the black liquid. 

“James.” He looked up at you and smiled lightly. “Can I take a look?”

“What?” 

He laughed at your confused look. “Your hand. Just want to make sure you have no burns. May I?” 

You reluctantly let him observe it. It still stung a little, but didn’t look as bad as it felt. You studied him as he checked you injuries. He had a little crease between his eyebrows, his lips pursed in a thin line. He was gentle with you. 

“Looks Ok to me! Just put a cold, damp towel over it to help soothe the pain.” He smiled again.

“Thank you Dr. Wa- uhh James. Thank you.” 

“It was my pleasure Dr. –”

“Dr. Monreau!” Katie ran up to you, all smiles. “Can we get ice cream now?! Hi, Dr. Walker!” 

You laughed at her sudden change in behavior. She was silly and laughing, and completely open to talking to anyone. 

“Yeah sure thing kiddo! Wait for me over there and we’ll get some from the stand outside Ok?” She nodded excitedly, dragging her mom outside to the stand trying to figure out what she wanted. You turned to James again. “You know Katie?”

“Yeah, I work in radiology and she came in today to get X-rays. Which I assume it was you who ordered them?” You quirked an eyebrow. 

“Interesting coincidence.”

“Indeed. Maybe we can let it happen again, except for the coffee on the floor part? Perhaps in a cup and with your company?” You smiled at him, feeling like a shy little girl with a school crush around his request. 

“I’d love to.” He smiled and nodded his head, making his way towards Katie. You felt all giddy. Did the hot doctor just ask you out for coffee? After you made a fool of yourself?

“Lizzy!” You hear the familiar voice. Always could grab the attention of a crowd. He walked up to you, arms open. 

“Hey Tommy! What are you doin’ here?” You gave him a quick hug. 

“Just wanted to visit you at work, how are you doin’ love?”

“Pretty great actually! See that doctor over there?” You pointed in James’ direction. He nodded at your question. “He asked me out!” You grinned brightly. 

You look back at Tom when he was silent. You scrunched your face when you realized he wasn’t as excited as you. You tilted your head at him. 

“I don’t think you should go out with him.” 

“What? Why?” You were starting to get angry.

“He’s a doctor. Those kind of relationships are not good. I don’t want him to hurt you Lizzy. You’re like my little sister.”

It was like a gut punch when he referred to you as his little sister. But who was he to dictate who you can spend time with? He was with Mia for god sakes!

“I’ll have you know he is a complete gentleman. You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot be with.” You stormed past him. You couldn’t hear anymore of this. It hurt a little knowing this is what he thought of you. Then to have the courage to tell you, you can’t go on a date with someone who was actually giving you attention. 

You walk over to where Katie and James were. Joining them in conversation, easily hitting it off with James again. Tom watched you from a distance. He cared about you and he didn’t know this guy. You were a grown up and could make your own choices, but he just felt he still needed to protect you with everything you’ve been through. 

–

You and James walk back to the office together, talking about medical stuff and things you both liked. He made you easily laugh, and his smile was absolutely perfect. 

“How have I not talked with you before Dr. Monreau? You are absolutely amazing!” You blushed at his compliments. 

“Just call me Lizzy. But I guess we are both pretty busy, but they say the best things come to those who wait.” He tried to suppress a smile from your comment. 

“Well in that case, I am a very patient man.” He winked at you and said his goodbyes, returning to his department. 

“Oooh honey! You got yourself a good one!” You hear Val cheering for you in the next room. 

“He is really something isn’t he?”

“I can’t help but live these moments through you.” You both laughed at this, knowing that the entire department probably knew about you and James before anything has happened. Damn Val and her gossiping. 

“Oh, someone left this for you too.” She waggled her eyebrows at you, suggesting it came from a particularly charming man. 

She hands you a tiny little note wrapped in a red ribbon. You open it to see beautiful penmanship and a note simply stating:

How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?


End file.
